


Halloween Party

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, bareback, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Pure smut at a Halloween party!





	

Aaron checked his reflection one more time,  
"Robert?"  
He fixed a stray hair and clicked his tongue in annoyance,  
"Robert!"  
Robert appeared in the doorway,  
"What?"  
Aaron turned to look at him, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of him; black suit, face painted white and hair slicked back. He had a box in his hands containing fangs and a bottle of fake blood in the other,  
"Just seeing if you're ready yet."  
Robert smirked as he looked Aaron up and down,  
"I am...but I'm regretting putting clothes on right now."  
He pulled him close,  
"You look incredible."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"We're gonna be late."  
Robert put the items he was holding down and pressed Aaron against the counter,  
"Who the hell cares?"  
He latched his lips to Aaron's neck,  
"I care! I spent ages getting ready."  
Robert cupped him and smiled as he kissed his way up Aaron's ear,  
"And I can help you get ready again."  
Aaron breathed out a laugh as Robert sucked Aaron's earlobe into his mouth,  
"You are an utter nightmare, they're expecting us-mmm."  
He pulled Robert's head back and kissed him; letting Robert manoeuvre him toward the door before pulling away,  
"Ah! Ah no. Stop."  
He pushed him back and wiped his mouth,  
"Get ready. We're going. Now."  
Robert groaned,  
"We can be late. They won't mi-"  
"Stop."  
Aaron held a finger up but couldn't stop the smile,  
"Stop. Get ready."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Fine."  
He walked over to where he'd put the blood and fangs,  
"But I get my treat later."  
Aaron scoffed and looked back in the mirror; wiping off the face paint Robert had left on him and grabbed his prop gun from the counter,  
"Come on."  
Robert finished putting the blood on his face and grabbed the fangs,  
"Alright. Lead the way."  
Aaron smirked at him and put his sunglasses on; taking one more look at Robert before turning and leaving the house.

Forty minutes and several smoking shots later and Aaron was feeling good. He picked up his beer and looked around at the pub; everyone had dressed up. He looked around until he spotted Robert talking to Victoria and smiled, he looked him up and down and took another drink, unable to deny how good he looked. He felt the drop in his stomach and all of a sudden he wanted to drag him from the room and smear the fake blood on his skin everywhere,  
"Penny for them?"  
Aaron started slightly and looked around at Chas, smirking at her costume,  
"Zombie bride?"  
She mock gasped,  
"Lily Munster."  
He frowned,  
"Who?"  
She put her hands on her hips,  
"Doesn't matter. Who are you anyway?"  
Aaron took another gulp of beer,  
"Mm men in black."  
She looked at him for a moment,  
"What?"  
"Well it's hardly a costume is it? It's a suit. At least Robert put effort in."  
Aaron looked around at him again,  
"Yeah he looks good."  
Chas raised an eyebrow,  
"Good eh?"  
Aaron looked around at her and clicked his tongue,  
"Yeah alright shut up."  
Chas grinned,  
"Go on. Go have fun."  
Aaron drained his beer and picked up another two shots,  
"Yeah, think I will."  
He walked over to Robert and handed him a glass,  
"Cheers."  
They took the shots and winced at the burn before stepping aside to put them on the table,  
"Having fun?"  
Robert sniggered,  
"Mm definitely."  
Aaron glanced around then leant in to his ear,  
"You look really good."  
"I do huh?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Definitely the best looking one here."  
Robert grinned,  
"Says you."  
Aaron leant close to whisper in his ear,  
"You're making me hard just looking at you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Someone a bit drunk?"  
Aaron gripped his hips,  
"Someone's a bit gorgeous in that get up."  
"Careful. Sounds like flirting."  
Aaron shrugged and stepped back,  
"Maybe it is."  
He raised his eyebrows and turned into the crowd, disappearing amongst them as Robert tried to calm himself down before following him. 

As soon as he walked into the bathroom, Aaron was pulling him into a cubicle and slamming him back against the closed door to kiss him.   
"Mm how strong were those shots?"  
Aaron pulled back, stepping back as far as he could and undoing his jacket,  
"Ever been fucked on the bog?"  
Robert smirked and closed the gap between them again, kissing him hard and undoing his belt,  
"Don't tell me you brought stuff?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No....was hoping I could make you come and use that...fuck you hard again."  
Robert groaned; the words alone sending all his blood south,  
"You can't talk like that."  
Aaron smirked and pulled him in,  
"I can talk however I want. Now fuck me."  
Robert kissed him again; working his belt open then pulling away to sort his own out before pushing Aaron back onto the toilet where he landed with an 'oomph'. Robert took his cock in his hand and started stroking himself, biting his lip as his cock thickened under his own fingers. Aaron looked up at him and licked his lips,  
"You're amazing."  
Robert smirked and dropped his head back as he stroked himself. Aaron shifted closer to him and pushed his hands up his thighs,  
"Hey?"  
Robert looked at him and Aaron stood up; batting his hand away and taking him in his own, kissing him as he stroked him until his hand was slick with precum,  
"Turn around. We don't have long."  
Robert turned to face the door and braced himself as Aaron got to work opening him up; Robert rocking back on his fingers and panting before freezing when they heard a noise. Aaron leant in to his ear,  
"Shhhh."  
Robert turned his head; the flush of his skin just starting to show through the smudged white paint,  
"Kinda hard to do when you have three fing-fingers in my arse."  
Aaron grinned and pulled his fingers free; sitting back down on the toilet and stroking his cock a few times as Robert kicked one leg free of his trousers and positioned himself; sinking down on Aaron's cock and immediately kissing him to cover his moans. Aaron dropped his head back and whimpered as Robert began to ride him,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert couldn't answer, he was too busy kissing and sucking Aaron's throat as he lifted and sank down on Aaron's cock, the heat pooling in his stomach as he fisted his cock desperately,  
"God damn it."  
Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron again; his hips moving erratically as he felt his orgasm growing ever closer. Aaron gripped his hips and started thrusting up into him as he sank down,  
"Right there. Right there...hold on....fuck hold on..."  
He kissed Aaron hard; his free hand slamming against the wall behind him as he came over his fist. Aaron whimpered and gripped his hips even harder as he rocked up into him a few more times before shooting his load inside him.  
"Oh my god....oh my god."  
Robert cupped his face and smiled,  
"Oh my god."  
He rocked on him slowly before stopping and chuckling,  
"You have white all over you."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Who the hell cares?"  
Robert surged forward and kissed him again,  
"That was amazing."  
He climbed from Aaron's lap and grabbed some paper to clean himself as Aaron stood up and sorted his trousers out. The two men working quickly to fix themselves before leaving the cubicle and heading to the mirrors just as the door opened and someone walked in. The glanced at each other and smirked as they left the room; Aaron stopping by the door and pulling Robert in to kiss him again,  
"That fake blood tastes good."  
Robert smirked,  
"Have to put some more on when we get home."  
Aaron leant up to his lips,  
"Keep the fangs too. Maybe I'll let you bite me."  
Robert swallowed and closed his eyes,  
"Don't say that when I have to go back in and party."  
Aaron cupped Robert quickly as he pressed a kiss to his lips then pushed him away and headed back into the party. Robert took a moment and let out a breath; reaching in to his pocket and pulling the fangs out; fixing them in his mouth and smirking at the guy that walked back out of the bathroom  
"Happy Halloween."  
The guy looked at him funny and headed inside. Robert straightened his jacket and followed him back in to find Aaron again.


End file.
